Healing the Broken- Klaroline
by melissah87
Summary: Caroline has been living in New York since she was 17, after being sent away to live with her grandmother. When her brother Stefan brings his girlfriend Rebekah and her brother Klaus to give good news, Stefan asks for help with Caroline. As Rebekah and Klaus start uncovering her story a threat looms over Caroline and her New York friends. Can they all be saved? (KlausxCaroline)
1. Chapter 1

**Extended Summary**

 **Caroline will be 25 and living in New York; living there since she was 17. Her mother married Stefan and Damon's father, but after her mother died she only kept in touch with Stefan because she still counts him as a brother. Her dad took off when she was a baby and she never contacted him. Stefan will go to New York to visit her to tell her he is engaged; traveling there with Rebekah and Klaus. Once there he tries to see his sister happy again after coming up with a plan with Rebekah involving her brother. Klaus will be 26, and like Caroline, he doesn't get serious with dating. He'll become interested in Caroline, especially after learning about her lifestyle, but she resists him because of the rules she set long ago. With Caroline planning Rebekah and Stefan's wedding she ends up having to spend time with Klaus and the two become closer, but she will still resist him emotionally; even when he figures out he actually likes her and wants to try something serious with her. Klaus learns why she chose to live her life as she does, and tries to help her realize that the tragedy she faced wasn't her fault and hopes she'll move on from it; even if she's dead set on reminding herself of it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Caroline moved around the room gathering her clothes and putting them back on as she tried to ignore the voice directed at her. She couldn't quite understand how every man she'd been with turned out the same; they were fine with casual in the beginning but they all ended up wanting more from her eventually. She wished they would all understand that she didn't have anything to give that they wanted from her; her heart died years ago. She was just a ghost of her former self passing through this world until the day death would finally claim her; even if her brother refused to believe it. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she thought about Stefan since he was due to visit any day now; even if he was intent on his arrival being a surprise. She briefly wondered if she should go to her house tonight instead of her apartment, but thought against it; she wanted to be alone without the memories she would have at home.

 _"I was thinking… maybe you might go on an actual date with me?"_ Caroline heard from the man she had just left in bed and turned to face him emotionlessly. He seemed like a nice guy, and he probably was, but she wasn't interested in anything romantic. It was a shame to think she would have to end their arrangement since it hadn't been going on long and he was good in bed; she'd have to start browsing again and provide paperwork once again to show she was safe to sleep with.

 _"And I was thinking how it might be time to end our arrangement… I told you that I'm not in for a serious relationship."_

 _"I know… I just thought… that maybe we could be good for each other, and I'd like to see you more than just to hook up."_ The guy responded as she began gathering her things to put back in her purse.

 _"Listen Sean… you're a nice guy, so go find a nice girl that can give you what you're looking for; I'm not it."_ She insisted before walking towards the door to the hotel room she was in with him; she did hate to walk away from a good sexual partner, but he was getting too attached.

 _"How do you know that if you won't even give it a try?"_ She heard him ask and she paused with her hand on the door handle.

 _"I don't want that life… not anymore."_ She answered before opening the door; once again pausing when she looked back at Sean without any feelings. _"It's been nice knowing you, but it's over; goodbye Sean."_ She finished and shut the door before walking away without another glance. While she was waiting on the elevator she checked her phone to make sure she didn't have any messages and once she saw none she pulled up her social media.

She figured she might as well get back to browsing since it would take a few weeks to get the results back once she went to the clinic. She knew the nurses and the doctor there probably hated her presence and thought she was just a slut with how often she came in to make sure she hadn't caught a STD from anyone, but she didn't care; she would rather be safe than sorry. It had only been three months since she had been there, which was a shorter amount of time than the last time, so she knew she'd have to call in her appointment first thing in the morning. Riding down in the elevator she phoned one of her wingmen, Luke, to see if he would be available in a couple days to hang out but he was going to be out of town with his boyfriend.

Deciding she didn't want to go back to her house she flagged down a taxi to take her to her apartment. It was getting pretty late so she turned her phone off to save her battery since she forgot it at the house and leaned back in her seat. The taxi driver kept trying to have a conversation so she gave him a lame excuse to shut him up as she waited to reach their destination. She was ever so glad to arrive at the apartment building and escape the cabbie as she rushed inside her apartment and went straight for the shower. She knew she wouldn't be staying there much when Stefan came to visit, so after her shower she made sure to ensure everything was how she would need it the next time she came before going to bed.

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

Klaus listened on as his sister and her new fiancé talked about their upcoming wedding and how Stefan's sister, or ex-stepsister in his own mind, would be the best to plan it. He found himself rather bored and couldn't figure out why Rebekah had been so insistent that he join; aside from being her favorite brother like she had told him. He had tried to ignore their voices so he could catch a little sleep, but that plan had been shot out the window a couple hundred miles ago, so he felt a tiny amount of relief when he saw the New York City skyline come into view. That relief was stripped away when they arrived at a house with all the lights turned off and no car in the driveway.

 _"What's going on mate?"_ He asked as he leaned forward into the front seat, but he saw Stefan shake his head. _"Did you not tell your sister we were coming?"_ He asked and saw Stefan smack his hand against his forehead.

 _"Let me try calling her… she may be having a night out."_ He replied and Klaus let himself fall back against his seat again. _"We could try looking for her at her apartment…"_ He began but Klaus interrupted him.

 _"You don't have a key?"_ Klaus asked impatiently; all he wanted to do was get to a room and go to sleep. He saw Stefan shake his head before looking over at Rebekah.

 _"We could get a hotel room for the night and find her tomorrow."_ Rebekah suggested, but Stefan shook his head again.

 _"I'd feel better if I knew she was alright… we'll go check her apartment and if she doesn't answer we'll get a couple rooms."_ Stefan reasoned and Rebekah nodded before they began backing out of the driveway. Klaus inwardly groaned as he tried to keep his anger and impatience inside; he didn't need to lash out at either of them. He watched the streets go by as they passed them leading on until they were further inside the city. Once they were at one of the buildings Stefan pulled their car into the gate and gave his name before driving around the garage. Klaus was about to ask what he was doing but he saw Stefan point out a particular car and say it was his sister's before finding a spot close to it. Klaus saw the uneasy look on Stefan's face as he suggested it would be better if he went to get her alone, but he didn't give a reason for it before he got out and went into the building.

 _"Well little sister… what do you think that's about?"_ Klaus asked and Rebekah gave a small shake of her head before she turned in her seat to look back at him.

 _"His sister is a bit like you… she uses her apartment for nights out so she never has to bring a guy home; that or she goes to their place."_ Rebekah answered slowly and Klaus felt his eyebrows rise as his eyes opened more than they had been. _"You two should get along nicely… you both hate relationships."_ She stated and he acted like he wasn't interested, but inside he thought it might be a good opportunity to at least have like-minded person around over the next few weeks; especially if he could work something out with her. But then again… he didn't know what she looked like or if she was actually against relationships like his sister said she was.

 _"Oh I doubt that Bekah… you know you women are the romantic types; it's probably just a phase or something for her."_ Klaus inserted so she wouldn't see through him and understand that the sounds of a casual fling was interesting.

 _"Seeing as she hasn't dated for 8 years I doubt it's a phase, but Stefan still has hope she'll settle down eventually."_ Rebekah answered without looking at him and he thought about answering, but he saw Stefan walking back to the car looking less excited than he had been earlier. Klaus didn't say anything as Stefan got in the car and held up a key in front of Rebekah, but he wondered what had gotten his friend so downtrodden in the past few minutes.

 _"Well?"_ Klaus asked and saw Stefan look back at him.

 _"She gave me her key… she'll come home tomorrow after work; she's staying here tonight."_ Stefan answered and Klaus released a frustrated breath with the thought of having to wait until they made it all the way back to the house before finding a bed and getting the sleep he had been wishing for.

 _"You alright Stefan?"_ Rebekah asked and Stefan nodded before turning to her with a smile.

 _"Yeah… I just got scolded for showing up at my little sister's apartment in the middle of the night without warning when she's got to get up at 4, yet she's only been in bed for an hour."_ Stefan replied and Rebekah gave a little laugh before Stefan shook his head and began driving them away. Klaus glanced down at his watch and realized it was already 2 in the morning, so he knew the girl would likely have an attitude tomorrow when he and his sister got introduced; side-effect of having a night out when there was work the next morning. He didn't pay any more attention to the couple in the front until they were back at the house and walking inside.

Klaus looked around as he was led through the lower levels to see it wasn't what he had been expecting. Stefan's sister was a party planner, but there weren't any pictures on the walls or shelves; there were diplomas and paintings around, but nothing else to suggest it was home to a woman in her mid-twenties with a job that planned happiness for others. Surely the girl had friends, so why weren't there any pictures of them with her, or pictures of Stefan and Damon? He was pulled out of his thoughts when Stefan had him follow him to the kitchen so he would know where everything was before showing him the bathroom and the room he would be staying in. Klaus put his suitcase on the bed and began putting the clothes in the empty dresser next to the bed and finally realized how staged the room looked; almost like he had stepped foot into a model home. He didn't linger on it too long as he felt his exhaustion come back into play and laid down to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: To answer the question left in the review from kacomu I just wish to point out that there won't be any rape in this story; not in the present storyline or in any flashbacks. Caroline will be in a dark place in her life, but is from the deaths of loved ones (one in particular) but that is all I can say about that matter. I will not be giving out who the person is or who that person was to Caroline until much later in the story. There will be several hints along the way for this person, but it is still only one part of the story; reflecting on the "why" Caroline becomes so "dark" in a way of speaking. There is also still a threat looming in their present time that Caroline will try to keep secret from everyone that isn't already involved, as well as other plans and agreements to be made. This is an all human setting, but Caroline is going to resemble as an emotionless person to many, but when everything is said and done it will show otherwise. Thanks again for the reviews, views, favs, and follows to my stories and I hope everyone enjoys.**

 **Chapter 2**

Caroline went about her day as she normally did, but she knew it would be different since Stefan had come to the city; even more different because he had brought a girl and her brother with him this time. She didn't want to think about what she would be walking into when she went home, so she pushed it out of her mind and focused on her work. She had been lucky to be able to use her lunch break to go to the clinic since they had an opening and they only needed to get her blood and do an exam; the whole appointment hadn't even taken up thirty minutes of her hour long lunch. When the end of the day came she wished she could go to one of her favorite clubs and get a drink, but she knew she had to go face Stefan first so she made sure everything was ready for the next day before she clocked out and left.

Driving home she realized she had only stocked the house with groceries for two people and stopped at the grocery store to get more; getting more frustrated when she didn't know the other two people's preferences or if they happened to have allergies. She pushed her frustration down and stopped at the Chinese restaurant to get some take-out so she wouldn't have to cook; once again remembering she had to buy for 4 people instead of 2. It irked her how Stefan had made this visit a semi-surprise with not telling her when he would arrive or that he would be bringing along friends when he knew she hated surprises, but she couldn't hate him. She knew he kept wishing everything would be like it was when they were younger and they hadn't seen how cruel the world could be, but she didn't see any chance of that happening for her so she wished he would just give up and live his life already.

Walking into her house she went straight to the dining room and set the take-out down before going back to the car to get the groceries. She didn't pay any attention to her surroundings until she got everything in and had begun putting the groceries away; nearly screaming when she saw a man in her kitchen she didn't know. Immediately she picked up a knife from the knife block and held it up in front of her, but the man just held his hands up and yelled for Stefan. Hearing her brother's name she recollected herself and lowered the knife slightly. She waited until she saw Stefan coming up behind the man with a girl before she put the knife away and opened the refrigerator to get her tequila out. Pouring herself a drink she looked at the other three people in the room before speaking.

 _"I'm assuming these are the guests Stefan?"_ Caroline asked and Stefan came up to give her a hug that she returned barely before beginning to drink from her glass.

 _"Yeah… this is Rebekah and her brother Klaus."_ Stefan answered as he waved his hands between the other two in the room.

 _"Sorry… I momentarily forgot about guests when I saw a guy I didn't know standing in my kitchen."_ Caroline said before going back to putting up the groceries. _"If you wanted me to have a heart attack I'm sure there are easier ways."_ She spoke again as she glanced towards the man she learned was named Klaus.

 _"Sorry love… I didn't mean to startle you."_ Klaus offered and she nodded before finishing her task. When she was done she gestured for them to follow her as she walked towards the dining room and getting the plates to sit down and eat.

 _"So… what are we eating Carebear?"_ Stefan asked and she gave a sarcastic laugh in return before turning the bag around to show the store logo and taking her seat.

 _"I thought Chinese since I didn't really feel like cooking… and I didn't know what everyone would eat."_ She stated emotionlessly before setting out the plates and serving her own food. Once she was sure she had everything she wanted to set her plate down and walked back into the kitchen to get a soda. She felt them staring at her but she was too tired and frustrated to really care as she sat down at the table and began eating. She watched them go about getting their drinks and dipping out their plates before putting her attention of her plate.

She heard the brother and sister talking about the food but she ignored them as she continued eating; catching a glance from each of them out of her peripheral vision, but she didn't return the attention. When she was finished she spoke only to tell them to put their dishes in the dishwasher when they were done before she headed towards her bedroom. Once she was in her casual wear consisting of jeans and a long sleeved shirt she walked back downstairs with her planner in hand and grabbed a bottle of red wine to take with her to the living room. Walking into the room she saw Rebekah and Stefan stretched out on the couch together and Klaus partly stretched out of the loveseat so she put her planner in the recliner and set the bottle of wine on the table. She went back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of white wine and 4 glasses before rejoining the group and pouring herself a drink.

 _"Whatcha doing sis?"_ She heard Stefan ask and twisted her neck to let it pop before taking her seat and holding her planner up for him to see.

 _"I'm going to work a little and then I'm probably going out again."_ She stated and saw Stefan's face fall a little.

 _"Why don't you take a night off and stay here? I haven't seen you in a while… and there's a lot to talk about."_ Stefan asked and Caroline squinted her eyes at him as she tried to figure out what her brother was up to. Remembering the other two people in the room she got a little suspicious since he hadn't brought a girl to her house before; even though he had dated quite a few over the past few years. Adding to that he hadn't brought a girl's family around her before either and she wondered if Stefan was getting really serious with the blonde next to him.

 _"Like what?"_ Caroline asked and Stefan shrugged a little with a smile as he looked to Rebekah. Seeing the two of them looking at each other like many of her clients it all clicked in place in her head and she put the planner down on the end table before looking back to them. _"Let me guess… you're engaged?"_ She asked and saw both of them smile as they tried to form words so she held up her hand to cut them off. _"Congratulations Stefan… I'm sure you'll be happy."_ She stated and offered up a small smile with a nod before sipping at her wine.

 _"We want you to plan the wedding… and we want to have it in New York so you'll be there; I know you won't go back home."_ Stefan spoke and Caroline gave him another smile before nodding in agreement.

 _"Alright… and since you're my family I won't charge you for planning it. I'll tell my assistant in the morning to pencil you guys in… and I'll bring home some samples so you can begin picking a venue and the other services you'll need."_ Caroline rambled on as she saw her big brother smile before pecking his fiancé and running over to pull her out of the chair. Feeling her feet leave the ground and being spun she started smacking Stefan and yelling at him. _"Put me down! Stefan I'm warning you… I'm tired and hung-over so I won't think twice about hurting you!"_ She warned and felt relief when he put her back on her feet, but it was short lived when her head started pounding again; she hated hang-overs.

 _"And you have to be a bridesmaid."_ Stefan added and she looked at him like a snake preparing to strike.

 _"I plan weddings… I don't participate in them."_ She stated absolutely serious and hoped he would drop it, but she saw him try to give her a puppy dog face.

 _"Please Care… you're my only sister and Bekah doesn't have any sisters."_ Stefan begged and Caroline growled in warning before smacking him repeatedly on the arm.

 _"Stefan Salvatore… you are without a doubt… the most annoying brother ever."_ She stated and flopped down in her seat with her finger held up in warning so he wouldn't pick her up again. He seemed to take the hint and moved to sit with Rebekah again while Caroline began rubbing her temples in contemplation. She didn't want to be in a wedding but she couldn't take any happiness away from Stefan since he had been the only one that hadn't left her alone the past few years; the only one she considered family left alive. _"I am soooo gonna regret this."_ Caroline mumbled before downing the rest of her wine and refilling it.

 _"It'll be fun Care… and you'll get to see everyone again, plus meet the rest of Bekah's family…"_ Stefan started but Caroline looked up with a glare on her face directed towards her brother.

 _"What do you mean everyone?"_ She asked and saw the smile slip from his face as he ducked his head.

 _"Well… EVERYONE you used to talk to is coming for the wedding… and you should know they miss you."_ Stefan stated but didn't further elaborate after she put her glass down on the end table and walked out of the room. She ignored him yelling for her as she ran to her room and locked the door to begin changing again. While changing she called a cab to come pick her up and browsed through her contacts until she found one of her friends with benefits. Once she heard he was available she told him to meet her at her apartment before finishing getting ready and walking back out of her room. She saw Stefan leaned against the wall with his head turned towards the room she had boarded up years ago before turning to look at her. _"Stay home Care… we'll talk about it."_

 _"I don't want to talk Stef… I'm going to go deal with my frustrations a different way and you better not show up later. I'll be back home tomorrow."_ She replied as she made her way downstairs again with Stefan following behind her. She could see Rebekah and Klaus staring at her but she ignored them as she tried to push Stefan's voice from her mind and watch for the taxi.

 _"Care I know you don't want to see them… or talk to them… but it'll only be for the wedding and then you can go right back to ignoring them if you want."_ Stefan tried reasoning with her but she glared at him before turning back to the window. _"Don't do this… please… I can't keep watching you do this to yourself…"_

 _"Do what Stefan?"_ She asked as she turned to glare at her brother. _"Ruin my life? Do what I want when I want? Or is it that you can't accept that THIS is my life now? Just give up already…"_ She threw at him as she pushed him away from her to see him looking at her brokenly.

 _"I can't lose you Care… you're my little sister."_ Stefan whispered and she closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall. When she looked back at him she saw him still standing there and she wished she could send him out of her life so he wouldn't watch her spiraling down, but she couldn't.

 _"Then don't tell me what to do Stef… you have to accept that this is my life to choose how I wish to live it."_ She finished just as she heard a car honk and turned to see the taxi outside waiting for her. She pushed away from the wall to give him a squeeze on his shoulder before walking out of the house and riding away.

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

Klaus had been watching the exchange as Stefan announced to Caroline his wedding, and saw she had forced herself to smile for her brother but it hadn't reached her eyes. He couldn't figure out what would have caused the woman to isolate herself all the way up in New York when her family was in Virginia. He knew she only ever saw Stefan when he came to visit, but she hadn't been in her hometown since she was 17. Watching her further he could see she wasn't lying about being tired and hung-over, even with her make-up trying to cover the dark circles under her groggy-looking eyes. What he hadn't expected was to see her take on a dangerous glint in her eyes with the mentioning of her townspeople coming to New York; she looked murderous.

Further surprising him and his scared-looking sister she stormed out of the room, only to walk past it a few minutes later dressed for what he would call a night of debauchery, with her brother behind her pleading for her to stay home. He had seen a few pictures of Caroline at Stefan's house, but they were of when she and Stefan were a lot younger; and none of them gave any indication that she was anything but a the blonde, bubbly sister he had thought she would be. Seeing her push Stefan away from her and tell him to stay out of her choices reminded him a little bit of Rebekah, but she had never been THAT violent towards him or any of their brothers. He looked over at his little sister and saw her watching the scene play out much like he was, but Klaus knew she wanted nothing more than to run to Stefan.

When Caroline left he saw Stefan bang his head back against the wall before coming back into the living room and taking his seat next to Rebekah. He saw his sister rubbing her hand over Stefan's back as Stefan put his head down in his hands. Rebekah continued her soothing motions until Stefan rose up and lifted his hands in somewhat defeat as his mouth opened to close again. Klaus could sympathize with him a little in that moment as he thought about what he would do if his sister had acted like that towards him. Then he wondered if that was how his siblings felt when he went out and carried on his many conquests; yet he didn't think he had acted like Caroline did when called out on his actions.

 _"I don't know how to stop her."_ Stefan whispered towards Rebekah and Klaus watched his sister drop her head a little before looking towards him. _"I'm sorry you guys had to see that… she's not usually like that, and I know you must think she's a bitch, but she's not; she's just hard to get through to."_

 _"I think you're just going to have to let her do her thing until she stops on her own."_ Rebekah stated before turning back to Stefan. Klaus knew Rebekah was thinking about him when giving her advice and he winced inwardly as he wondered again if Rebekah thought he would act like that if she or their brothers kept on him about going out so much. _"I would help… but if you don't tell me what made her turn to this… then I don't know where to even start."_ Klaus heard Rebekah stress but Stefan shook his head before looking between them.

 _"That's the thing… I can't tell ANYONE what happened. She wouldn't talk to me again… and she'd probably just make things worse to prove a point."_ Stefan stated and Klaus could see the truth in his words from the look of fear in his eyes; he was afraid of losing his sister.

 _"So why doesn't she want to see anybody from Mystic Falls?"_ Klaus asked and Stefan gave a small huff before leaning back against the couch.

 _"Because that's where it all started… and she hasn't been back or talked to anyone in 8 years."_ Stefan explained before clasping his hands together over his waist. Klaus wondered what would drive a person from their home at 17, but the list wasn't very long and nothing in the house gave away the answer from what he could see. He was about to pry further but Stefan spoke up as he looked at the ceiling lost in thought. _"Her mom married my dad when we were 15 but we were already best friends at school… I met her when I began dating her best friend at the time and we were 13 then. She even dated Damon for a little bit before her mom and my dad began dating."_ Stefan reminisced with a chuckle before running a hand over his face. _"She never could stand Damon after they dated and never claimed him as a brother when our parents married; always saying how gross it was after they dated, even though they never even kissed."_

 _"I guess I could see her point on that one."_ Rebekah jutted in and Stefan laughed with a nod as Klaus continued to watch them. He didn't want to offend Stefan, but he couldn't help but think how he wouldn't date again either after dating Damon if he was a woman.

 _"Oh well… time went on and all of us went through several relationships. When we hit junior year she met a guy out of town at one of her cheerleading competitions and he got her in a lot of trouble. Leaving her to deal with the problems he created, her mom thought it would be best to send her to live with her grandma up here."_

 _"What problems?"_ Rebekah asked and Stefan shook his head again.

 _"I can't say what exactly… but when we were 18 her mom died; she had fainted and when taken to the hospital we found out she had an inoperable brain tumor and she died a couple days later. Caroline couldn't make it back to see her before she died. I think in all actuality, Liz's death is what started Caroline's behavior but it didn't make itself known until a couple years later."_ Stefan explained and Rebekah looked over at Klaus before looking back to Stefan. Klaus knew Rebekah still missed their mother, but there wasn't anything to be done about it; you can't bring back the dead.

 _"What made her progress to how she is now?"_ Rebekah asked further and Stefan shook his head yet again.

 _"A lot of things… but she got really close to someone before Liz died and that closeness helped her grieve. Caroline's grandma didn't take Liz's death as well and died a few months later leaving Caroline this house. Since Caroline had been here for a while she decided to stay and live the new life she had created; she was in college, she had friends, and she was really happy. I came to visit her a lot and stayed with her one whole summer before things got bad."_ Stefan continued the story and Rebekah gave little smiles in encouragement as Klaus tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Hearing Stefan explain that she lost her mother and her grandmother a few months apart, after being moved here by her mother in the first place kept him slightly confused. What would cause a mother to send her child away? What would be so wrong that a mother wouldn't support her child?

 _"What happened after that?"_ Klaus asked, finally speaking up and watching Stefan's eyes water.

 _"The person she got really close to that helped her grieve through her mom and grandmother dying, plus the fact she had been moved up here, died when she was 20. She took that death really hard… she still does. I think she blames herself… and how she interacts with others is a form of punishment for herself; she hasn't accepted everything."_

 _"So you think she's spiraling in grief and just acting out like she's still a teenager?"_ Klaus asked and Stefan shook his head.

 _"Not quite… I know she's still grieving but she's not acting like a teenager. She had cut almost everyone out of her life from back home once she came to New York, but because I didn't think she had ruined her life she kept contact with me. And I know that technically and legally she isn't my sister anymore, but I still feel that she is and I don't want to give up on her. If Rebekah was going through what she went through you would understand and feel exactly like I do."_ Stefan argued and Klaus raised his hands so Stefan would calm back down. He knew Stefan was right and he would do anything to help and protect Rebekah, but the girl hadn't seemed to hate the life she had at the moment. Being one for a promiscuous life himself, he didn't see what was wrong with it or why Stefan was so worried; but then again, he didn't know Caroline and Stefan did.

 _"Why tell us? What do you think we can do about it mate?"_ Klaus asked and Stefan raised his hands in surrender.

 _"I didn't tell you guys to get your help… I just wanted to give you some insight so you don't judge her from day one. And I need you guys to understand that I can't just sit back and do nothing; I honestly believe she didn't cut me out of her life for a reason. I think deep down she wants to get through everything and be somewhat like herself again, but she's too stubborn to see that."_ Stefan answered and Klaus nodded, but something still didn't set right with him.

 _"So why doesn't she want to see anyone from Mystic Falls?"_ Klaus asked and Stefan shrugged his shoulders as he thought about how to answer.

 _"It's not that she hates them because she doesn't. The only ones that knew her situation when she left was me, Damon, our dad, and her mom; nobody else. And I think she kept herself distanced from everyone to keep from remembering or to keep them all from finding out. Damon hasn't even told Elena and I know that because he still feels guilty he didn't support her more when he had the chance, and he knows Elena would get mad at him because Caroline was her best friend back then."_ Stefan explained and Rebekah scrunched her nose a little with Elena being brought up. Klaus couldn't blame her since Elena was Stefan's ex, but he knew she shouldn't feel intimidated because now Elena was Stefan's sister-n-law.

 _"How can you be so sure she didn't tell her friends?"_ Klaus asked and Rebekah turned to look at Stefan for his explanation.

 _"Because she told me and if there's one thing I can STILL say about Caroline… she doesn't lie; she doesn't see a point to it when everyone could see through her lying when she tried to. She only told her friends that she was moving away to get started on college and she did do that, but she left out that she was getting sent there; just like she left out how much trouble she had gotten into."_ Stefan stated as he held up a finger. _"Matter of fact it's how I can tell when she's hiding something; since she can't lie worth shit she leaves out little details and doesn't give a full explanation… or she rambles to get you distracted."_ He finished and Rebekah chuckled.

 _"That must be where you got your rambling from then."_ Rebekah theorized and Stefan nodded with a little smile. _"So… I know you said you couldn't tell us who it was she got close to, but could you tell me what he or she was like?"_ Rebekah asked almost shyly and Klaus watched as Stefan seemed to have an inner monologue going on inside his head over that question.

 _"He was everything to her… and he was just so full of life; just like how she used to be. The only time they were apart was when she was at work or school, so needless to say, they did everything together."_ Stefan spoke as his eyes drifted off in memory and Klaus had to keep himself from rolling his eyes; it didn't make sense for the girl to become so cruel over a boyfriend dying.

 _"She couldn't find another boyfriend?"_ Klaus asked impatiently as he tried to keep from laughing at how absurd it all sounded.

 _"Brayden wasn't her boyfriend… he wasn't a lover of any kind; and that's as much as I can tell you."_ Stefan snapped at him and Klaus grew more confused than he had been. There weren't many times Klaus couldn't figure out everything about a person quickly, but Stefan's little sister Caroline was becoming one of the times he couldn't figure everything out; and it was unnerving. _"But Brayden had a way of getting everyone to like him… it didn't matter who you were; everyone that knew him cared about him once they met him."_

 _"Did you like him?"_ Rebekah asked and Klaus was glad his sister had asked so he didn't have to. He saw Stefan nod as he swiped a hand over his face in an effort to keep from crying.

 _"Undoubtedly he was my best friend in the world… but he died and everything went to hell. I was up here visiting them when it happened… he just fell over… and the paramedics revived him. He was in the hospital for 6 hours before he died and there was nothing they could do; he apparently had a genetic heart condition that hadn't been caught before."_ Stefan explained as he finally gave up the battle against the tears he had been keeping at bay.

 _"That's awful… Stefan I'm so sorry…"_ Rebekah began as she comforted her fiancé and Klaus looked away from the scene; he felt bad knowing how painful it was to watch someone you care about die. _"You don't have to keep going."_ Rebekah said softly but Stefan shook his head.

 _"No… I want to. The only ones there have been to talk to have been Caroline and Damon and neither of them are really easy to talk to."_ Stefan explained in a rush before taking a calming breath. Klaus tried, but he couldn't honestly think of a time when he had seen Stefan so troubled before. _"The doctors had to sedate her… and after they released her and after the funeral I stayed to take care of her… but it was like she died too. She did the grief counseling and after I was pretty sure I could trust her by herself I went back home. When I came back she was completely different and every time I confronted her about it she would just close up; said it was the only way she could cope, so I didn't stop her."_ Stefan finished with a shrug and Klaus remained silent as Rebekah continued running her hand over Stefan's back and shoulder.

 _"Maybe going out IS how she copes… or maybe it's what she's letting you think."_ Rebekah theorized out loud and Stefan shrugged his shoulders to indicate he didn't know.

 _"Whatever her reasons are though, it isn't anyone's choice but hers mate… you're sister isn't a little girl."_ Klaus stated as he watched Stefan's jaw tick but he didn't say anything; same as Rebekah remaining speechless while glaring at him. _"I'm not trying to tell you what to do Stefan, but I am suggesting you take her advice and cut down on the interference. You've got a wedding coming up and the last thing you need is to have the wedding planner running out every night because you piss her off; sister or not."_

 _"What would you do if it was Rebekah we were talking about?"_ Stefan countered and Klaus shrugged as he quirked his eyebrows.

 _"I would obviously try different tactics when failing initially, but I can already tell you that you're being too clear in your intentions and it will undoubtedly backfire. You need to learn the trick of being inconspicuous in your approach… just ask Bekah since she's had all of us keeping an eye on her through the years."_ Klaus finally replied as he remembered all the boys and eventually men he and his brothers had gotten rid of in their quest to protect their little sister. _"At least act like you're backing off while you get more information and figure out how to get through to her. Do you even know where she goes or who she goes with when she leaves the house?"_

 _"Sometimes… but it's not always the same places or people she goes to and I don't even want to imagine what she does when she goes."_ Stefan replied with a grimace and Klaus rolled his eyes, but he could still understand where he was coming from; it reminded him of himself every time his sister had went out with a new boy toy. _"There are a few guys she actually keeps as friends that I know she's slept with, but unless she goes out with one of them I don't know who her company is."_

 _"Well I propose we all hit the clubs with her… and instead of staying on her back about her lifestyle when we go you should let her be so you can get more details. She's never going to tell you everything, but she might give you more information than you have now."_ Klaus explained as he imagined the fun he could have at the bars while Stefan began his mission to get his little sister back on track. _"But you have to remember something Stefan… your sister is a grown woman and she looks as if she can hold her own against you; you have to realize you could fail and then the bond you two share would likely fall apart. You can only push a person so far before they snap and push back… and if that happens you might as well not come back to see her."_ Klaus finished explaining as he remembered his own experiences as well as his sister's reactions every time he and his brothers had stepped in. Eventually everyone had backed off of him and he had calmed down as a result but he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon; his life was for him to choose.

 _"I'll see what I can do… your plan is a good one, but I don't know how to follow her around and not react to what she does; I've never followed her to the bar or even went past the door of her apartment since I'm not allowed there unless it's an emergency."_

 _"Well you aren't going to figure it out today… so I suggest you take a few days to prep yourself while we all settle into the city. You and Bekah have wedding plans to go over and I don't really want to get into that until I have to."_ Klaus replied with a smirk and stood from his spot with a stretch. _"I'm going to go scope out the nightlife in the meantime… if I see your sister I'll let you know she's alright."_ He offered before heading to his room to get ready himself; he really didn't like getting involved in other people's problems or being drug in to fix them. He saw Stefan nod to him as he passed, but didn't offer anything else as he continued on his path. Now he could look forward to enjoying the city as he planned; which was coincidentally the same plan that Caroline had made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ** _Caroline POV…_**

The club was packed more than it usually was, but that was to be expected during the approach of June; plenty of college kids beginning their summer break. She wasn't effected by the crowd of grinding bodies as she made her way to the bar to wait for her friend to arrive; it would be a while still and she was more than willing to knock some drinks back in her wait. She was still aggravated with her brother and his never ending quest to get her back to "normal" and to reconnect with everyone from her hometown; she couldn't seriously see the point in it after everything had happened. Not to mention she still had a lot she needed to do with her friends in New York that she couldn't let her brother know about; she didn't to get him hurt after everything he had done to help her. Seven tequila shots and two margaritas she was feeling slightly more relaxed when she spotted Trevor making his way to join her at the bar.

 _"So are we going all out or do you just want a little stress relief?"_ Trevor asked and she knocked her drink back before deciding to answer.

 _"Just a little stress relief… I just ended another fling so I have to wait on results before I can go all out."_ She replied and he gave her a nod before extending his hand to her.

 _"Well we might as well get you wired up then."_ He remarked as they made their way onto the dance floor. Caroline let herself move in time with the music and they had to take a few breaks to go reload on drinks, but after a couple of hours she was ready to leave. She let Trevor know and they started walking out. She spotted Klaus at one of the booths speaking with a woman and smirked; he was hitting on a clingy one. She had spotted the woman before and knew how desperate she was, so she thought it would be better to let him find out for himself so he'd believe her later if she ever gave him advice; and a part of her believed he might have been spying on her for Stefan.

Caroline and Trevor went to her apartment and went straight into her "special room". She went over to the chains hanging down from the bolt in the ceiling and immediately stripped down. She could see Trevor motioning to the different devices she had on a shelf and she would either shake or nod for what she wanted him to use on her. Once everything was chosen he came over and secured her wrists above her head and stripped himself down. She felt him run a leather strap over her back and bottom before she felt it come back with a light sting. She wasn't in the mood to take all night warming up so she hissed out a warning to get things rolling along.

The next time she felt the strap come down she had to grit her teeth but she didn't stop the groan that rose up and out of her. He kept up with the smacks until she grunted out that it was time to switch things up. Caroline could feel the vibrations as he slid the dildo over her slit enough to lubricate it before he inserted it and turned the power up. She shamelessly moaned when she felt the new instrument was her leather tasseled whip and he was finally letting loose; she guessed he realized she was actually serious when she told him she wanted it to hurt. He kept it until she was about to pass out and he pulled the dildo out and turned it off; releasing her from her manacles and helping her to the bed.

Caroline looked down at Trevor to see him leaking precum from his erection and reached down to grant him his release. She didn't want to spend too much time on him, but she figured he deserved a little extra for finally doing as she wanted, so she let herself slide off of the bed and onto her knees to take him into her mouth. He wasn't known for lasting long, but she figured he would have lasted a little longer than he did as she pulled away and let his cum fall on her breasts. Once he was spent she stood back up and pulled on her robe to begin cleaning up the things they had used; hearing Trevor getting dressed she was glad he didn't try to linger. Once she was sure everything was clean she walked him to her apartment door and waved him off; immediately going into the kitchen and making herself a drink. Checking the time on her wall clock she took her drink with her and began preparing a bath; using a rag to wipe the remains of Trevor from her chest and discarding it and her robe into her hamper.

Sinking down into the tub she let out a hiss as the hot water surrounded her body and her wounds stung. She let the pain engulf her until she felt numb again before she scrubbed over herself until she could feel clean again. She gave up after a while when she remembered she had to go to bed for work the next morning and got out of the tub. Once she had dried off she went into her room and examined her back in the mirror; seeing the cuts and the already-forming bruises she cussed out loud. She pulled on one of her nightgowns and stretched out in the bed on her stomach with her mind already determined to not call Trevor again; she wanted pain but she didn't want it to be visible if she wore a dress. She would have to be over dressed for the next few days as her back healed back up and it would probably be a good idea to stay away from situations where people tried to embrace her; though that would fail since she told Stefan she would go home the following day. Pushing it all out of her head she turned to her side and let herself fall asleep.

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

Klaus groaned as he filled his third condom of the night from fucking the red head he had picked up at the club. He pulled out and rolled onto his back to catch his breath as the woman turned and wrapped an arm over his chest. He didn't think anything of it for a moment until he tried to get up and get his clothes and she tried pulling him back to her. He told her he needed to go but she kept insisting that he stay the night and let her make him breakfast the next morning; apparently he had picked the wrong person for his night. He pulled her arms off of him and proceeding in getting dressed but she pounced on his back and it brought them both to the floor.

 _"Why won't you stay? We can eat breakfast together and then we can decide when to have a date!"_ The woman went into hysterics.

 _"This isn't anything more than a fuck! You agreed to that… otherwise I would have moved along and found someone else for this shit."_ He answered back and she broke out into sobs. He managed to get himself pulled up as he grabbed his shirt and shoes and made a mad dash to get out of her apartment; not caring that he only had his boxers and undone pants on. He knew he needed to get away before she went any more psychotic than what she had. He hit the stairs as he finished zipping his pants and pulled his shirt over his head; not stopping to put on his shoes until he had made it outside and halfway around the block. He quickly flagged a taxi and told him the address to get him back to the house as he sent his sister a text to let her know he was on his way back.

Rebekah let him back into the house once he had arrived and he noticed her frazzled appearance; apparently she and Stefan had been having their own fun while alone and they had just went to bed when he had texted. He made his way back to his temporary room, but Rebekah pulled on his arm and motioned for him to follow her to the living room. Once in there he could see her disappointed face but he didn't know if it was from him or something else; although he'd guess it was from him. He watched her glance in her room's direction before setting her sights back on him and telling him to sit before she took a seat on the couch. He indulged her so he could get their conversation over with quicker and he could go to bed; it was pretty tiring having to run from a psycho.

 _"Did you see Caroline anywhere? Stefan tried texting and calling her but she didn't answer."_ Rebekah spoke softly; he guessed Stefan had already dozed off.

 _"I think I might have but I can't be too sure since I've only met her once."_ Klaus answered and his sister scoffed in response.

 _"Of course you wouldn't remember her face… it bloody figures. So… the one that might have been Caroline… was she okay?"_ She ranted and asked and he nodded in return. _"Well… I hope she got to her apartment alright… and I'm glad you made it back safely."_ She finalized and was about to stand, but Klaus stopped her.

 _"I'm sure she's fine… she's been here for a while so she should know the ins and outs of the city. I know I'm going to have to figure it out to avoid any future fiascos like I had earlier… the woman was psychotically clingy."_ He spoke with a laugh and watched his sister give him a grin as she shook her head at him.

 _"Serves you right for being such a douche big brother."_ Rebekah responded before hugging him and standing from her spot next to him. _"Well… since you're home I'm going to bed… love you."_ She said and he nodded as he watched her walk out of the room. He let his breath out before standing and finally going to his room and getting him some fresh clothes; deciding a shower would be the best way to end the night. He was glad he had brought his used condoms with him as he threw them away in his waste basket since he wouldn't put it past the red head to use them to get herself pregnant; he should have seen her craziness sooner but his dick was too eager for a fuck.

After his shower he went back into his room and stretched out. His mind wandered back to the club when he had spotted Caroline; he may have said he wasn't sure it was her, but he knew it had been. Klaus had watched her for a few minutes from his spot at the bar before he had been approached by the psycho. She had been grinding against some guy to the beat of the music but she didn't seem interested in him; not really. The guy had looked like he didn't care if he was there or not, but was dancing with her regardless so it must have been somebody she knew and had met up with instead of someone she was picking up from the club, he deduced. Maybe he had been wrong when he thought she wasn't really into the casual sex ways, so he wondered if she would point him in the right direction of town to get what he wanted; surely she knew a few women that would be like that.

Another part of his mind thought about the possibility of coming up with an arrangement between him and Caroline. If she didn't know any women then she might agree to fucking with him until he could get his bearings in the city and then they could go on like nothing ever happened. He wouldn't lie, he did think she was beautiful and it would be convenient since he was staying at her house; not to mention she looked like she could be a freak in the sheets. Not wanting to have to deal with a hard on when he was tired he shook the blonde from his thoughts and maneuvered the pillows on the bed to be more comfortable; he could tell they hadn't been used much, if at all. It wasn't much later that he finally drifted off to sleep and was plagued with his own painful memories of the past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Caroline groaned as she pushed herself up from the bed and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock to stop its annoying ringing. She didn't feel like going in to work that day, but she knew she couldn't call in; one of the downsides of running an event business and having a full list of clients. She quickly called her assistant to see if there was any way she could cover for her for a couple hours so she could pull herself together more and prepare for the day. Getting lucky with the reminder of a few newer hires that could meet with the morning clients she made her way into her kitchen to get something to drink; she'd eat at one of her favorite shops or diners for breakfast. She rummaged through her closet afterwards to see if she could find anything that would cover her whole back and not be seen through; it was difficult but she managed to find one of her older shirts that she usually lounged around in.

Hours later when she felt more refreshed and prepared for her clients she made her way into her work building and went straight to her office. Her coworkers must have known by looking at her that she was not in the mood to put up with people and left her alone for the most part and only approached her if the clients were insisting they speak with her. She went over all of the upcoming events she would be organizing before compiling samples to take home with her for Stefan. She knew she needed to go and scout a few locations that some clients had chosen, but she decided to push that off until the next day since she didn't feel like moving much. She checked her emails to see the different cake and flower displays that had been sent to her, as well as went to the trial room to taste some of the cakes that had been selected so her clients would be able to decide which company they wanted their cakes from. Once everything requiring her immediate attention was finished she shut her office door and leaned back in her chair to focus on the other events in her life.

Caroline made a quick call to one of her friends, Luke to make sure everything was okay and still on track with her group's plans, but there wasn't an answer so she called the only other person that would be able to track him down. Once she was sure that his cousin would be checking on him she called her friend, Enzo, to plan the next group meeting since it was his turn to host. She had a bad feeling about Luke and let Enzo know so he could keep an eye out for him as well. Enzo told her he would get in contact with their friend, Jesse, so he could go to his house and check his regular hang-out areas. Caroline remembered how much she felt like it shouldn't have been Luke's turn to investigate and let himself be taken in, but Luke had insisted he had wanted to be next. She only hoped that they hadn't lost another friend to their cause; too many had been lost already. She didn't want to dwell on it any longer so she packed up everything she needed to take home with her and left the office.

When she arrived home she saw Klaus on the couch watching television, and went on the hunt for her brother and Rebekah. Not finding them anywhere she tossed the samples on the kitchen table and went upstairs to change. When she came back down she immediately grabbed a couple beers and took them to the living room to see if she could find out where the others were from Klaus. She didn't even get to ask before he told her that Rebekah and Stefan had left to go shopping and wouldn't be back until later. Caroline handed him a beer as she nodded and he took it with a quick thanks before he turned his attention back to the television. She could tell he looked uncomfortable being there with her by themselves, so she thought she might give him a few pointers to lift the awkwardness.

 _"Aurora is a crazy one… did she get clingy with you too?"_ Caroline asked without taking her eyes off of the television, but she still heard him chuckle at her question; she knew how clingy the girl was.

 _"So it was you I saw at the club?"_ He asked in return and she brought her eyes over to look at him with a quick nod before leaning back and looking at the ceiling. _"A little warning would have been nice sweetheart… I had to run out of there without all of my clothes on."_ Klaus continued and she smirked at him.

 _"She's a regular at the clubs… and most men know to stay away from her already. Besides… I was busy."_ Caroline spoke and Klaus stood from his seat to go over closer to her.

 _"I could see that… how about we go try a few different clubs tonight… I need to get my bearings straight in this city and I wouldn't mind someone who knows the places and the people."_ Klaus asked before he knelt down next to her chair. She looked over at him in speculation before pulling her phone out and asking a couple different of her regulars if they were free. Finding no one available that evening she looked back at him ready to give him a rejection, but then her phone dinged again. She saw her friend Enzo was free and told him to meet them at one of the rocker joints they occasionally visited.

 _"Looks like you're in luck… me and my friend will help you find a hook-up. If you want to use the additional bedroom at the apartment you can, but you have to clean the sheets before you leave."_ Caroline offered, and could tell from his surprised face that he hadn't expected that much. _"I'll leave a note for Stefan and Rebekah but if it turns into an all-nighter then you'll need to grab a cab in the morning."_ Caroline finished before she stood and went to change again and leave a note like she had told Klaus. Once she was sure everything was in order they left and went straight towards her apartment; on the way she explained how it would be best to take a cab to get to the club/bar.

Once they were both seated at the bar of the club with their drinks in hand she turned to watch the entrance for Enzo. She told Klaus to start looking around to see if anyone caught his interest, but he said he would wait on one to come to him; she knew that would be a mistake on his part, but she'd let Enzo explain it to him since he didn't seem to want to take her advice. She didn't mind his company, but she was itching to get out on the floor and lose herself in the music; she knew she had to wait though. When Enzo finally showed up she breathed in relief and gave quick introductions between him and Klaus. Enzo went over a few of the most basic rules, mentioning the one she had told him, before he had Klaus gaze around to find what he wanted for the night. While Klaus was looking, she filled Enzo in on Klaus' little run in with Aurora that made him bust out laughing. They quickly stopped when Klaus started giving a direction to look and a description to narrow down his target for the evening.

Looking over in the direction he indicated, they saw he had pointed out a blonde that they both knew; both busting out in laughter again at his choice. Enzo filled him on the blonde; from her being a bartender at another club to the fact that she clung onto everyone thinking she knew them all better than anyone since she was a major in psychology. Klaus didn't pay their warning any mind and Caroline rolled her eyes at his ignorance. She shared a knowing glance with Enzo before they told him a few ways to get her to agree to go back with them. Caroline ordered another round of drinks and told the bartender to have the waitress bring them out when she gave a cue. They started their plan with her and Enzo going to the floor closer to the band on stage to start moving to the music while Klaus approached the blonde, Camille, with a sob story prepared to get her intrigued. While watching Klaus act out his part she told Enzo about Trevor since he had been the one to introduce them with a warning to not send anyone like him towards her again.

Enzo hadn't been thrilled to hear about Trevor and wanted to go track him down, but she kept him there and focused on their current situation. She enjoyed Enzo's company since he never got attached to her beyond friendship, and he was a damn good friend to have; he had helped her more than anyone in her opinion. They had met in grief counseling when he had went to move through his wife's and unborn child's deaths and she had went as part of her agreement with Stefan to get out of being hospitalized. Them and several others still met up to speak from time to time and kept in touch regularly; they needed to if they had any chance against the doctor they all had shared. No one would believe them against Dr. Shane without proof of his wrongdoings, but they hadn't been able to get any. She was still worried about Luke, but Enzo had assured her that he was fine after speaking to him earlier. Enzo distracted her with talk about a woman he had met and she knew it was only a matter of time before it got serious and she wouldn't be hooking up with him in the case.

Enzo and Caroline danced a little longer before they walked over to Klaus and Camille as they had planned. Camille seemed a little shocked to see them with Klaus but Caroline could see that she had taken the bait and would be joining them; she could see the lust in the other woman's eyes directed at Klaus. She smirked as she made eye contact with Enzo and Klaus before extending the invitation to Camille to join them for the evening. Once Camille agreed she gave the cue to the bartender and the waitress brought out the round of drinks she had ordered. Once they had stayed for another hour and knocked several drinks back, Caroline offered for Camille to keep partying with them at her apartment. Once she was sure the other woman wouldn't oppose Klaus for a night of fun they all hailed a cab and rode to her apartment. Caroline could only tolerate Camille talking about her theories of the human mind for so long and once she had given everyone a drink at her apartment she quickly escaped to her "pleasure room" with Enzo; not before showing Klaus where it was okay to fuck for the night.

Enzo hadn't been thrilled to see the damage left behind by Trevor on her back, but he quickly found ways around it; much to Caroline's delight. He stuck to either smacking or using a crop on her ass and upper thighs before teasing her with a few rough thrusts and pulling out. She liked that she could count on Enzo to know what she needed and what she liked but never try to stake a claim on her; it made him the best fuck partner she had. It also kept him around since she could be friends with Enzo and he was just as serious about casual flings as she was. Neither of them payed very much attention to what was happening outside of the room, but she knew Enzo wouldn't be able to stay for very long; just a couple hours. She didn't want him to stay over but she did want to thoroughly enjoy her night since he knew how to give the perfect balanced amount of pain and pleasure. They were in the middle of their last round for the night when they heard a knock on the door. Enzo quickly finished them off and then Caroline felt her wrists untied before she threw a robe around her to see what was going on.

 ** _Klaus POV (Backtrack about 30 minutes from the knock)…_**

Klaus now understood what Enzo and Caroline had warned him about with Camille; she would be difficult to get rid of. After 2 rounds of sex he tried to escape to the shower, but she followed him in there and had no interest in shower sex. Then he went to start changing the sheets like he had agreed to while he tried to block out her nagging voice and ignore the moans and yells coming from the other bedroom where Enzo and Caroline were. When he had the bed remade with clean beddings he was about to stretch out but Camille asked if she could stay the night. He quickly scrambled for an excuse but he didn't have one until he remembered it wasn't his apartment and he couldn't agree for it. He replied that she would have to ask Caroline since it was her place and watched in satisfaction as Camille took on a repulsed face.

Camille had tried to bribe him into asking for her, but he said he would probably be heading back to her other house since that was where his sister and soon-to-be brother in law was; not mentioning his brother in law to be was Caroline's brother. He let her know that either place he chose to crash she would have to ask Caroline to stay the night if that's what she wanted since neither place belonged to him. He thought for a moment she would ask when he saw her start for their room but she faltered when the noises grew from there. She quickly gathered her things and told him to call her as she scribbled her number down for him. He had no intention of ever calling her, but he waited until she had left before he threw her number away. Klaus walked back towards the bedroom he was going to occupy for the night, but he wondered if it wouldn't be better to get a cab back to the house; he didn't know how long they would be at it and he could feel sleep trying to come through.

Making his way back into the bedroom didn't drown the sounds out by much and he wondered how she didn't have noise complaints, but knew he could ask her about it later. He laid in bed for a few minutes before his body grew restless from all of the noise and he went into the bathroom to try to calm it back down. When he felt his release come out he quickly made sure it didn't create a mess before adjusting his boxers again and going back into the bedroom to attempt his pursuit in sleep again. A few more minutes later of tossing and turning with a hard-on coming back he knew it would be impossible so he decided to see how much longer it would be before there would be quiet; Caroline was tempting enough without hearing what she was like in bed. Walking a few feet from the room he was using to the one they were in he knocked on the door loud enough for them to hear over their own sounds. He had to wait another minute as the moans grew louder, and he was about to knock again when he heard a male groan and realized that they finished so one of them could answer.

 _"And how can I help you?"_ He heard Caroline ask as his eyes roamed over her appearance; she was breathing heavily while covered in sweat and a robe only from what he could see. He quickly peeled his eyes back up to hers when he remembered he was only wearing boxers and had been fighting an erection since he didn't need her to catch on to it.

 _"I got Camille to leave… so are you two going to continue for a while or are you almost done?"_ Klaus asked and watched her roll her eyes.

 _"He has to go so I guess we're done."_ Caroline answered and opened the door wider before turning to head back towards the bed. Klaus stood in the doorway and could see Caroline gathering the bedding and putting it into a hamper before putting fresh sheets and a blanket down. He almost went back to put his pants on, but Enzo walked out of the bathroom and started putting his jacket on; effectively killing the boner he was starting to have.

When Enzo started saying goodbye to Caroline, Klaus finally pulled his eyes away and noticed everything on the shelves in the room. He could still hear them talking about his upcoming date and hearing Caroline wish the man luck but his focus stayed on the variety of sex toys and different whipping tools. He had figured she might like it a little rough but not to this extent and wondered if she really used all of the things he could see or if they were there for prop. He barely noticed he had wandered into her room and was taking a closer look until he realized he was the only one there. Looking around the room again he went out to see if he could find Caroline or Enzo again but he only saw Caroline in the kitchen pouring a drink.

 _"Did Enzo leave?"_ Klaus asked and she nodded as she looked at him before taking a few sips of her drink and offering him one as well. _"You have an interesting room back there… I didn't take you as someone who liked BDSM roles."_

 _"Not really into roles… but techniques are a different story. Have you ever experimented with any of it?"_

 _"Can't say that I have love… but then again I wouldn't know for sure; I have been known to get a little rough from time to time."_ Klaus answered and saw Caroline nod in return.

 _"I've found rough to be the best in my opinion. No emotions are needed; just raw, pure fucking."_ Caroline stated and he found himself taking the drink she offered; their conversation doing nothing for the erection that was coming back.

 _"I don't see how you don't have any complaints from the neighbors… although it did come in handy with getting Camille to leave."_

 _"Well the apartments are soundproofed so the neighbors don't hear and you're welcome. Although… next time I give you advice for your nightly selection you might want to listen so you don't have to worry about kicking them out."_

 _"Thanks for that. Now I just have to avoid running into her since she left her number but doesn't know mine."_

 _"Well she won't come here to look for you because this isn't your place, but if she does she will quickly learn that you have no intention of calling her when you appear with a new fuck buddy."_ Caroline said and he felt his nerves settle since he wouldn't have to deal with her on his own. _"I need to get a shower so I'm not rushing in the morning. You got everything you need for the night?"_

 _"And here I was hoping we could continue our conversation regarding your room sweetheart."_ Klaus answered as he put a hand over his chest in mock hurt as she tilted her head with a smirk.

 _"Camille not live up to your expectations? It sounds like she left you unsatisfied… just as we predicted."_ Caroline taunted him and he huffed before he let his eyes roam over her barely-covered form again. Her robe had shifted at the top and he could see part of her breasts peeking out, but not nearly as much as he would have liked at the moment. Her position against the counter had her robe riding higher on her thighs with the split being more on the side and barely shut. When his eyes came back up to hers again he didn't let it show that he was a little worried she would be mad at him checking her out. Seeing her smirk still in place he figured she either didn't care or didn't mind that he had been eyeing her. He decided to use her earlier advice and moved around the counter to stand directly in front of her with no barriers.

 _"And if you're right? Do you intend on rectifying that for me?"_ Klaus asked and watched as Caroline let her eyes roam over him. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't figure out what she was thinking like he could a lot of other women, but he didn't let it bother him as he moved even closer and daringly put his hands on her hips to lift her to the counter behind her.

 _"Hmm… let's see… I did warn you and a part of me is telling me to let you suffer since you didn't listen."_ She began as she let him rest between her thighs and he could feel his bulge press against her. _"Yet… another part feels bad because you've not had very much luck here."_ She continued as she rolled her hips against his and he felt the urge to move fabric and take her there against the counter. _"Ultimately… I like to make sure I'm safe and that there are absolutely no attachments. So unless I see clinic results and you give your word that there will be no relationship other than sex… you'll have to settle for other things… or other people."_

 _"What other things?"_ He found himself asking when she had effectively pushed him back and removed herself from the countertop. She walked past him without answering except to run her nails over the skin above the waistband of his boxers. When he followed behind her she stopped him at her doorway.

 _"I shouldn't have to explain what other things we could do. Now another question I have is what type of an arrangement you want and how long you want it to be in place? Aside from no attachments I don't want questioned on what I do or what you see… nor do I want anything told to Stefan."_

 _"I can agree to those terms. And I only need something casual while I'm in town… or until one of us grows bored with the other."_ Klaus replied and watched her nod.

 _"I'll drop you by the clinic in the morning on my way to work."_ Caroline said with a nod and Klaus almost reached for her after her dismissal but she shut the door and he heard the shower start up right after. He was a little frustrated that he would have to ease his own frustrations again, but he knew it was her own form of punishment for not listening to her earlier. In a way he felt a little anticipation building in him since he had seen some of the things lining her shelves and he was itching to try a few new things. He'd follow along with her rules, but he didn't know how long it would take to get bored of her; she was definitely different from others he had been with and it was intriguing. He decided to go take care of his little problem and then catch some sleep since it wouldn't be long before Caroline woke him up to drop him off on her way to work.


End file.
